Two Brothers, One Girl, and A Mistake
by hannahnotreally
Summary: It has been a long time since Dean has seen Sam. Sam left for Stanford and they had a few small talks but not much more than that. What will happens when Dean intends to surprise Sam at college but instead ends up in bed with Jessica, Sam's girlfriend. Will their brotherly love be enough to overcome this or will their relationship/brothership go to hell?
1. Chapter 1

Dad was out hunting something as usual and I was alone with only my thoughts, because Sam was away at some fancy college. It had been almost a year since I had seen my little brother and I missed him like hell, so I figured I would drop by Stanford and see what he was up to. I hopped into my 1967 Impala and two hours later I was walking on a college campus looking for Sam. I had called Sam a half hour before I arrived but he didn't answer and I didn't know where his dorm was. I must have looked really lost because this babe with long blond hair stopped me and asked where I was going. I thought for a moment and considered telling her I was looking for my brother but this girl was smoking hot, so I decided Sammy could wait a little while, after all he didn't even know I was here.

"Ah yeah, I am a new transfer student here, I was looking for somewhere to chill, maybe get a drink."

The girl smiled, "I know the perfect spot for that, I'll show you." She started walking ahead and I was checking out her ass when she turned her head and said "I'm Jessica by the way."

"Well it's very, _very, _nice to meet you."

As we walked to the bar we made some small talk, but she made it very clear, she wanted to do more than just talk. When we arrived at the bar I decided to be a gentleman and buy the drinks.

I took a big gulp of my beer and asked her "what are you majoring in?"

She leaned in very close and whispered in this sexy voice "tonight, whatever you want."

I grinned a cocky grin "then what are we still doing here?" It was more of a statement than a question, I lead her out of the bar and we went to her dorm room. The whole walk there I thought Sam had the right idea, this place was crawling with all kinds of babes, and I was about to get laid!

Before we even got into her room we kissing, our hands were all over each other. She was just taking off my pants when we reached the bed. This girl had the body of an angel but acted like a devil, she was all kinds of naughty. It was a fun night, and I got excited when I heard someone opening the dorm room door. I thought maybe I would get even luckier and we could have a threesome."

"Shit" Jessica bolted up and started whispering "my boyfriend's home!"

I was caught off guard, she never mention any boyfriend. Also there was no denying that we had sex, Jessica reeked of it.

"Hey Jess, class let out early." I heard a familiar voice say.

"Shit! It's Rachel Nave all over again!"

"Who?" Jessica question.

"Nothing, ah no one." I could hear the footsteps getting closer. "Shiiiiiiiit! I need to get out of here!"

"Hide!"

"Where?"

"Did you say something babe?" Sam called getting closer to the bedroom.

"No, just talking to myself." Jessica was pointing to the bathroom.

I got up and grabbed my shirt and pants, I was just closing the bathroom door when Sam reached the room.

"Hi Sammy! Sorry about the mess, I was just ah, um, looking for...something." It was obvious she was lying, I mean she was lying in bed naked, with sperm on the sheets.

I could hear the anger in Sam's voice "Were you looking for your clothes?"

Although I was hiding in the bathroom I imagine Jessica looked down as if just realizing she was naked because she said "What? Oh, hey look at that I'm naked. I can explain."

I felt terrible, I knew I had to help Jessica somehow. I walked over to the window and I looked down to see how high up we were. Two stories up, but I thought I would be fine if I jumped out the window. So after putting on my shirt and pants I took a deep breath and jumped. I feel pretty hard on my ankle and thought I may have twisted it, but I could walk and that was all that mattered. I started to walk back upstairs as quick as I could. When I reached my brother's room I could hear him yelling. I took a deep breath then knocked on the door.

"God damn it! Who the hell could that be?" I heard Sam yell. Within thirty seconds he had opened the door. He started to say "now's not a good ti…" but stopped when he saw it was me. "Dean? What the hell are you doing here."

I tried to play it cool "oh you know I was just in the neighborhood, I thought I would drop by, say hey." Sam still looked pissed but there was something else in his eye, he was worried.

"Is everything ok?"

The pain in my ankle was growing worse and I was now heavily leaning on the door frame. "Yeah I'm fine, but I was on a hunt and I think I twisted my ankle."

For a minute I thought Sam knew I was lying but then he said "come in, I'll take a look at it. What were you hunting."

"Vengeful spirit, about half an hour from here. The son of a bitch threw me against the wall, I ganked it."

Jessica came out of the room, now fully clothed to see who was at the door. When she saw me her eyes widened and she gaped in shock. She looked back at the bathroom then me, then the bathroom again.

Sam, who was clearly still pissed said in a cold tone "Jessica, this is my brother, Dean."

"Nice to meet you," I said forcing a smile. I limped over to the couch and felt relief as I sat, all the pressure had been taken off my right ankle.

Sam came over with some ice and looked at my ankle. "I can't tell if its broken but my friend who is studying to be a doctor should know." He glared right at Jessica "I'll be right back."

As soon as he was gone she looked at me, opened her mouth, as if about to speak, but closed it.

"So, um," I started but was cut off by her small, yet powerful hand slapping my face.

"You little piece of shit! Transfer student my ass!"

I was pissed at being slapped "Because you're little miss innocent!"

"Girls have needs, sexual needs, and Sam wasn't giving me what I need! So I went out and got it!" She snapped back.

I was disgusted to hear this, "Sam is my brother! I _really_ don't need to hear this!"

"You well you should…" she stopped mid sentence when the door opened, Sam had arrived back with his friend.

Sam introduced his doctor friend then took a beer from the fridge and headed into his room.

When the doctor friend was done looking me over he told me "it's not twisted but you bruised it pretty bad. I would stay here for at least a few days. What the hell were you doing anyway?"

In response to his question I just shook my head. He then went into the room said goodbye to Sam and left. I had forgotten Jessica was still next to me because she was so quiet but then she spoke, "so how did that happen."

I looked her dead in the eyes "I jumped from a two-story bathroom to help this ungrateful bitch." I knew I had went too far but I was still pissed at her, this whole thing was her fault after all. Jessica entered the bedroom and Sam left it, I guess because he didn't want to be around here.

Sam sat down on the opposite side of the couch. He threw something in my direct and said in a cold voice "I found this in the bed."

I gulped and scratched the back of my neck, something didn't feel right, I realized I was missing something. "Damn it!" I hissed. The necklace Sam had given to me on Christmas when were kids was not around my neck. I held the necklace firmly in my hand

I cleared my throat as I prepared to speak, "look Sam, I didn't know…"

"SAVE IT!" Sam yelled. "WHY THE HELL CAN'T YOU AND DAD LEAVE ME ALONE! I WANT TO BE HAPPY AND HAVE A _SAFE _LIFE BUT YOU AND DAD _ALWAYS _DO SOMETHING TO MESS THAT UP!"

I was trying not to look upset but there was no hiding it, "dad had nothing to do with this!"

"I'M SURE IN SOME WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM DAD IS INVOLVED WITH YOU BEING HERE!"

"He's not!" I was starting to get louder.

"I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! DAMN IT DEAN GET OUT! AND DON'T COME BACK!"

For a moment I didn't know what to say. Sam had been this mad at dad before, but never me. He had always kind of looked up to me.

"I'm sorry Sam."

"GET OUT!"

"Please, Sammy, I'm sorry"

He started pushing at me to get up. I winced in pain as I was thrown on my feet, my ankle still hurt. Sam pushed me out the door and looked me right in the eyes and said so coldly that it sent shivers down my back "don't _ever _come back."

And for two years I didn't come back but now I needed Sam's help. Dad was on a hunting trip and hadn't been home in a few days.


	2. Chapter 2

I take a deep breath and after stalling for a minute I knock on the dorm room door. I wait a minute but no one answers so I knock again, this time I hear a muffled voice say something along the lines of "one minute". That minute passed really slowly, I didn't know what Sam would say or if he would even want to help me.

Finally a female opens the door "can I help...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

I glare at Jessica, "funny I can ask you the same thing" I snarled back to her.

"I live here dumbass."

"Whatever, where's Sam?"

At the mention of my brother name Jessica stops being a bitch and actually look upset. She looks down at her feet.

"What, is he ok?" I ask starting to get worried.

Jessica take my arm to lead me inside but I shake her off me. "Where's Sam" I ask again but with more force this time.

Jessica takes a deep sigh and looks at her feet again, she starts talking in a whisper that is barely audible. "After everything that happened Sam and I broke up. He moved in with some friends and up until last month I hadn't heard from him."

Jessica stopped talking and I knew this was hard for her, but it was even harder for me not knowing. I looked at her with true concern and ask "what happened next."

There were now tears forming in her eyes "we started talking and….he….he...he was different."

I was starting to get really nervous, in the world of supernatural different could mean a hell of a lot "different how?"

"He kept saying that he was having these really vivid dreams and at first I didn't think anything of this, I thought it was nonsense. But then he started telling more and more about his dreams and I saw them coming true." She started getting shaky. "In one dream he saw a son kill his mother and father, the next day I saw the same thing on the news. It was freaking me out and I wanted him to stop telling me his dreams. For a little while he did but then the last time I saw him, he said he had dreamed about...about…"

"You." I said in a quiet tone.

She completely broke down and nodded, "Dean, i'm scared."

I didn't want her to know it but I was really nervous. I looked at her and said with false confidence "don't be scared everything will be ok. I, ah, just think maybe you should stay with me for a while."

For the first time since I arrived she looked me in the eyes, she didn't say anything and she didn't need to. I knew she was sorry for everything that had happened.

She packed some stuff in a bag and within five minutes we were in the Impala leaving campus. It was clear Jessica wasn't in the mood to talk but I needed more information, so without prying too much I tried to get her to tell me everything. "Jessica, I know this must be really hard for you and all but I need to know what exactly was Sam's dream."

She took a big gulp, and at first I didn't think she was going to speak but after a minute she did. "Well he said I was on the ceiling of our be room and that there was blood dripping on the bed. After a few minutes my body caught on fire." She was quiet, and I thought she was waiting for me to speak but when I didn't she continued. "Dean, that is crazy, right? I mean how could I catch on fire?"

There was so much racing through my mind right but I knew two things for sure. One, I wasn't going to lie to Jessica, and two I knew where Sam was. "Jessica I know this is going to sound crazy but you are going to need to trust me."

She nodded.

"First thing first, Sam is not crazy. The thing that is supposed to kill you killed our mother." I was about to continue but she stopped me.

"So I'm supposed to die?"

I didn't know what to say. I was never good with girls, well I'm good at sleeping with them but not actually talking to them. I thought the best thing to do was just tell her straight up, "yes you're supposed to die." That was the wrong thing to, she started balling her eyes out, I was really screwed, I didn't know what to do. I tried to comfort her and I guess it worked because she stopped crying. I told her I knew where Sam was.

Her large blue-green eyes widened in shock, "What! Where?" She exclaimed.

I hesitated, not because I thought she wouldn't like the answer, but because it hurt to say these words. "Sam is in Lawrence Kansas."

"Why there?"

It hadn't occurred to me that Sam didn't talk much about his home. I mean he was a baby when the house burnt and mom died, so I guess it made sense but still. I thought he would had at least mentioned where he was born, I was starting to think maybe I didn't know Sam as well as I thought. Jessica kind of nudged me to remind me I hadn't answered her question. "Uh, Lawrence is our home town. It's where our mom died." I didn't want to scare her so I didn't tell her that our mom had died the same way she was supposed to.

Stanford is in California and by the time we got on the highway it was already five pm. Even with me hailing ass to get to Kansas I knew I wouldn't be able to drive all night, and Jessica was in no shape to drive Baby, I decided we would get a motel. We stopped at exactly 3:33 in this shitty motel, i had wanted to get a slightly better one but I couldn't keep my eyes open and this was the closest one.

"Hey, can I get some service?" I yelled to wake up the man sleeping behind the counter. I couldn't help but grin a little when he jumped.

"Yeah, can I help you," he asked barely awake.

"I'd like one room, two queen size beds."

"Yup," he took a key from behind him and gave it me. He didn't ask for a credit card, maybe he thought he was dreaming, I don't know but I wasn't complaining. We got a free room.

I went back to the car to wake Jessica, right after midnight she had drifted asleep. "Hey, Jessica, come on I got us a motel room."

Half awake half asleep she asked "but what about Lawrence"

"I can't keep my eyes open and Sam should still be there tomorrow. I only need four hours of sleep, we'll be back on the road by 7:30 tomorrow."

Our motel number was 666, ironic isn't it? But anyway we got in the room and I couldn't believe my eyes. "GOD DAMN IT!"

Jessica jumped in shock at my outburst.

"God damn clerk only gave us one bed!" I yelled slamming my hand on the coffee table.

"Whats the big deal" asked Jessica.

"Are you serious? Are you fucking serious? We are not sleeping in the same bed, no not again."

Jessica shrugged and laid down on the couch, "fine, you can take the bed, i'll sleep here."

Usually I would be a gentlemen and let the lady have the bed but tonight was different. I was tired, and worried about my brother, if I didn't sleep we wouldn't make it to Lawrence, so I took the bed.

I awoke to the sound of someone knocking on the door. I scratched my stomach and took in my soundings, forgetting for a moment that we had stopped at a motel. I got up and answered the door to see my 'favorite' clerk.

I glared at him "I said I wanted two queen size beds."

He looked confused, "so you really did come here last night? I thought it had been a dream."

"Yeah, whatever, what do you want?"

"Um, you didn't pay for the room."

"You didn't ask for a card."

Jessica who had just woken up walked over to the door. She looked at the man and smiled very sweetly. "Hey-a, thanks for giving us the room last night. We were just so tired last night, and I felt so bad about having to wake you up. You look so cute when you sleep." I couldn't believe it she flirting with the guy, trying to get us the room for free.

The clerk looked very shocked that a beautiful girl look Jessica thought he was cute. "Yes, well, ah, no problem." Just like that the clerk left.

I was waiting for Jessica to say something else but she just brushed past me and headed towards the Impala. As she was waiting for me to unlock the door I couldn't help but notice that cute little birthmark just above her right eye. I tried to shake that thought from my head because that was Sam's girl first and it was partly my fault they had broken up.

"Come on Dean!" she yelled impatiently from the car.

I smirked a little and walked out to the car.

Most of the car ride was silent, however the closer we got the more tension I could feel. I was getting nervous and I was trying to drain my thoughts out my listening to "Some Kind of Monster" that song always calmed me down some.

"We the people! Are we the people? We are the people! Are we the people?" I heard Jessica singing from the passenger side.

I looked at her in disbelief, "you know this song?"

She looked at me like what kind of question is that "well duh! Metallica is one of the best bands out there!"

"Sexy and good taste in music. I see what my brother saw in you." I say these words before I could think about them. I always had had a bad habit of speaking before I thought. I tried to take the words back "I mean um, you taste in music is, um good."

Jessica looked a little embarrassed and didn't see anything. For the rest of the drive we sat in silence listening to the bands Metallica, Black Sabbath, and Motorhead. You could practically feel the awkwardness.

About half an hour away from Lawrence I started to tense up, it was like I was watching a movie I had already seen a thousand times and I knew what came next. If everyone who had lived here in 1983 still lived here now, I knew where their houses where. I don't like getting attached to things and I really didn't like being in my home town without Sam or dad.

Jessica must have seen me because she sounded worried when she asked "are you ok?"

"Yeah it's just odd being home after 22 years."

"Oh." I think she wanted to say more but didn't know what she could say.

When we arrived in front of the house my blood ran cold, "What the hell?" was all I could manage to say. I left the car running and slowly walked up to where my childhood house had once stood. In it's place now was a pile of ash and burned grass, very recently someone had burned the house down. It was hard for me to see and I was trying hard not to cry, I was just about to back to the Impala when something caught my eye. There in the center of the ash was a note.

It was from Sam and read:

Dear Dean, I had one of my dreams but it was about you. I saw you coming to get me because dad was missing. I have told you more than once I am done with the family business. I also know Jessica is with you. Please keep her safe and don't come looking for me, if you do I'll have to kill you. I'm sorry but it has to be this way.

From, Sam


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Four

"Dean, you've been driving for hours you need to sleep. I can drive."

I glared at her. I thought most of this was her fault, I knew it wasn't but I needed a scapegoat and she was the closest I could get. "Nobody drives the Impala but me."

Jessica huffed, and although I was angry I couldn't help but notice how cute she looked. She looked over at me, "look I know you're worried about Sam but so am I! I want to find him just as much as you but if you're going to be an ass the whole time maybe you should just drop me off somewhere!"

I slammed my foot on the break so fast we both shot forward a little. I couldn't believe what I was about to do but she had to know the truth. "Look out side, what do you see?

"Why'd you stop the car?"

"What do you see?" I glared at her until she answered.

"Nothing, it's too dark."

"Exactly! It's dark, we're in the middle of nowhere, and Sam is missing."

"I'm aware of that captain..."

I cut her off, she had to hear this. "Sam is missing, my dad is missing, and if the same thing is behind this then i'm being hunted too! And you're with me, I guarantee you if you go out there now you'll never be seen again."

Jessica was quiet for moment, I didn't think she was going to say anything else but then she looked at me. "you keep saying Sam is missing, but he isn't. He left a note, he doesn't want to be found."

I slammed my hands down on the steering wheel. "He didn't just leave, god damn! He, he must have been forced, or possessed, or something!"

"Possessed?"

"Yeah, by a demon." I said this as if it was basic knowledge.

"Is that some sort of crappy metaphor?"

Shit! Previously I thought it would be easy to introduce Jessica to the world of supernatural but now I wasn't too sure.

"Dean what the hell are you talking about!"

"Demons, real or fake?"

"What the hell…"

"If you want to understand answer the damn question." I said it with more force than I meant to."

Jessica takes a long sigh, clearly annoyed "fake."

"Vampires, real or fake?"

"Fake."

"Werewolves?"

"Fake."

"Ghost?"

"Fake."

"Phy…"

"GOD DAMN IT DEAN! STOP!"

I wasn't expecting this reaction, this is how I told Sam and he didn't get so angry. "Look, all I'm trying to say is there is more out there than you think."

"What's that suppose to mean." She asked very defensively.

I take a deep sigh and don't say anything for a minute. "It means demons, vampires, werewolves, basically everything you were ever told wasn't real, are real...and I fight them."

Jessica said nothing, she just sat there.

"Jessica, I know…."

"NO YOU SHUT UP!"

Her outburst shocked me.

"YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT! SAM DISAPPEARS, THEN YOU SHOW UP, AND DRIVE ME HALFWAY AROUND THE DAMN COUNTRY TO THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

I smiled coldly at Jessica "you're smarter than you look."

"What does that mean?" she was starting to get scared.

"I'm not Dean." I shed my skin.

Jessica starts screaming.

"Shhhh, screaming won't help you now."

That doesn't seem to stop her screaming, so I continue talking. "I must say I was getting rather tired of that skin, his memories were starting to affect me."

Jessica choose then to speak, I say speak but really I mean yell. "OH MY GOD! I'M GOING TO DIE! I'M GOING TO DIE! I'M GOING TO DIE!"

She kept repeating that phrase so I started talking over her. "Hush now girl, I have no interest in killing you...yet."

"Ye...ye...yet?" she spurted out.

"Yes darling, I do hate repeating myself, please do try to listen. I plan on using you as bait."

Jessica was crying and it was very off-putting. "Stop the obsessive whining! I am older than I look and never have I ever meet anyone as annoying as you!"

She either didn't hear me or didn't care because she kept crying. I didn't think she was going to stop, but then she froze.

"Whe...Where's Sam?"

I laughed at this question. "With his brother of course."

"Dean?"

"Who else?" I don't give her a chance to answer this. "I do find this conversation rather boring. How about you take a little nap."

Again I didn't give her a chance to answer, I gave her a good bop to the head and she was out. I was finally alone, in my own skin.

*****Just to make sure everybody understands Jessica hasn't been with Dean, she has been with a shape shifter. Well I hope you enjoyed chapter three!*****


End file.
